


Stupid Baguettes In The Hands Of A Frenchman

by Skylarksky509



Series: Hamilton One-Shots and X Readers [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: "Drowning" in blankets, Baguettes been used as a weapon, Black Eye, Domestic Fluff, Like media stuff then gone, Like the original female characters are like brief af, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Wanting to start fights, lots of dialouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarksky509/pseuds/Skylarksky509
Summary: This is literally one of the cutest ships to me. So I just had to write a story for it. By the way these story idea came from a conversation between my friend and I. So yeah.





	Stupid Baguettes In The Hands Of A Frenchman

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally one of the cutest ships to me. So I just had to write a story for it. By the way these story idea came from a conversation between my friend and I. So yeah.

3rd person POV

Laurens had made the "mistake" of telling Lafayette to be himself. Being yourself isn't bad but you don't tell someone that and then see them running around throwing baguettes at people. Lafayette had started running around with baguettes and then started throwing them at the innocent people who happened to be walking by. Innocent Samuel Seabury was on his way back to his dorm after helping one of his friends when Lafayette threw a baguette at him. The baguette hit him right in the eye.

Seabury's pov

"OW. What the heck." I exclaimed touching my eye and whincing in pain. The baguette had given him a black eye. His friend who was nearby came over.

" Are you okay? " they asked.

" I kinda just got hit in the eye with bread. I am pretty sure I have a black eye now." I respond.

"Uhm do you need to see the nurse or something?"

"Yeah. I need an ice pack that I don't have so I should go to the nurse."

My friend pointed in the direction of the nurse's office and I quickly walked to the nurse's office. I walked into the nurse's office and got asked no questions. The nurse saw my black eye and went off to get an ice pack for me.

She came back quite quickly and sent me on my way. I made it to my dorm with no trouble.

I got close to my dorm and my roommate George ran out the dorm room after he saw me through the window of the dorm.

"SAMMY WHAT HAPPENED" George yells while running up to me.

"Oh. Uh. I got bread thrown at my face."

"BREAD???????????????????" George squeezes me making me almost drop the ice pack I was holding against my eye. " WHOM!"

"Some French guy whose name I think is Lafayette or something. Don't start a fight please. I don't think he meant to hit me in the face."

"bUT HE HURT YOU. I WILL FIGHT THE FIGHT AND WIN!" 

"On accident." I reply hoping to stop George. I don't think the guy meant to. Hopefully. "Don't Please."

".....Fine." George pouted. "Well...Let's get you inside o you can rest."

"I just have a black eye." 

"AND I DON'T CARE. REST!" 

"okay" I mange to say. George can be pretty dramatic when it comes to anything about me.

3rd Person POV

George mentally thought "cute smol needs help" as Samuel walked into the dorm room. George forces Sam to sit on the couch and puts like 1,000 blankets and pillows around him. Sam is rather surprised by this action. He mental thought " comfortable: yes, unneeded: yes".

"uhhh" Samuel was rather werided out.

"sHHHHHHHH" George shushed him.

"okay then"

George hugs pile and Sam smiles at the action. 

Sam was not practically swimming in blankets and pillows while he held the ice pack to his black eye. George takes a picture of Sam posts it with the caption: MY POOR BABY.

*smol time skip to like 10-20 minutes later*

Sam moved the ice pack away from his eye noticing that the ice was almost all melted now.

'How long am I even supposed to keep something cold against my eye?' Sam thought.

"Oh the ice pack is getting warm." Sam said.

George gets up and races to the freezer and crams a bunch of ice in a bag. He wraps a small towel the bag and hands it to Sam.

"Thank you" Sam thanked George and gave George the warm ice pack who put it in the freezer while thinking 'I'M A GREAT FRIEND THAT'S A BOY' (no George you are gay)

Sam looks at his phone. George gasps.

"SOMEONE CALLED ME GAY! I DECLARE WAR ON" George squints to read the username. " tHE ANGRIEST...BAGEL?" 

"Don't."

"BUT THEY CALLED ME GAY" George pouts.

"Ignore them."

".....fINE"

"good"

Theangrisetbagel messages George a rainbow emoji. George looks ready to explode.

"WHO IS THIS PERSON!" George yells.

"I don't know" Sam lies.

George pouts while Sam quickly messages theangriestbagel: 'George is mad at the fact you called him gay btw'

Theangrisetbagel: Aw (SWEAR WORD)

George looks over at Sam's screen.

"IS THAT A SWEAR WORD??????"

Sam then casual covers the username so George doesn't flip.

'He must never know who theangriestbagel is' Sam thinks. 

Meanwhile George is mentally flipping out and Samuel is really comfortable with the mountain of blankets and pillows around him. George sets his phone to the side and relaxes a bit.

"Hey are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah of course. It's just a black eye."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Sam adjusts himself so he is laying against the pillows and blankets. George mentally awwws.

'WAIT WHAT. I AM A LADIES MAN NOT A MAN MAN. FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF' George mentally flips.

Sam decides to take a nap and George takes this chance to silently sneak out of the dorm. George makes sure the door is shut before yelling.

"LAFAYETTE YOU'RE HISTORY."

George sprints over to the Lafayette's dorm and pounds on the door. Alex, John, and Hercules who were also in the door were confused but figured who it would be. Alex got up and answered the door.

"WHERE'S THE PERSON THAT HURT MY CHILD"

"what" Alex asks.

In that moment Lafayette hid under a table.

"HE'S GONNA PA-" George screeches as Alex slams the door shut.

"JERK"

George glares at the door before heading back to his dorm.

*ANOTHER TIME SKIP AHAHHAHAHHA*

Sam slowly wakes up.

"SAMMY!!! your're aWAKE! George happily screeches.

"You didn't try to kill anyone while I was sleeping right?"

"..........no..........."

"Good"

George hugs Sam which caught Sam by surprised.

"o"

George manages to crawl in the blanket/pillow monstrosity he made and sat next to Sam. Sam scoots over a little bit so George can have a bit more room.

"......hey sam, sammy, samuel"

"Whats up"

"I gotta tell you a secret"

"Oh?"

George grabs Sam's hand.

"IthinkImgay"

"Oh! Really? That's cool."

"no sAM you don't underSTAND. I think I might be gay for yOU"

"oH! Well........I have been gay for you for a long time"

"wHAT!"

Sam turns a bright red.

"uh Yeah"

"why didn't you TELL ME"

"Because I didn't have the courage to"

George squeezes Sam.

"I guess we're both gay for each other."

"Yeah"

George and Sam both mentally happy screech. Both won't be alone forever like people thought. Sam realises that his makeshift ice pack is long gone.

'Do I even still need an ice pack??????????'

George grabs the makeshift ice pack at throws it in the direction of the kitchen. 

"It's dead."

"Clearly"

The two spend the rest of the day happily cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this oneshot. It took a while because I was referencing the conversation between my friend and I that was almost a week ago so it took a while to go find the conversation. My friend and I talk a lot so yeah.
> 
> Remember this is oooollllllldddddddd like before the school year starts.


End file.
